vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hope and Marcel
The relationship between the Upgraded Original Vampire, Marcel Gerard and the Tribrid, Hope Mikaelson. Marcel was Hope's older adoptive brother via Klaus Mikaelson until The Bloody Crown, when Marcel openly declared war against The Mikaelsons. As a result of the war, Marcel imprisoned Hope's father for five years. He was also responsible for Hope's family slumbering for five years. However, Marcel never harmed Hope personally, showing he had no grudge against her and he genuinely believed that she was better off without Klaus as a father. He even went as far as to help save her by allowing the Mikaelsons back to New Orleans. When they are reunited five years later, Hope and Marcel seem to get along fairly well. They bond over old stories about Hope's father, and Hope even gives him his century-old toy soldier back. Later, Marcel saves Hope from an attack on the compound, and she tells her father that she considers Marcel her friend. Seven years after the Hollow incident and after Klaus’ absence from both their lives, Hope and Marcel continued to remain on good terms. They still consider each other friends and allies. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= In From a Cradle to a Grave, after seeing what Mikael had done to his vampires at the Abattoir, Marcel ventured to the cemetery with the devil star, hoping to make Klaus bleed and take his blood. When he arrives, instead of using the star on Klaus, Marcel throws the star at Monique Deveraux in order to save Hope's life. He takes Hope and runs back to the Abattoir. |-|Season Two= In Sanctuary, Finn tortured Marcel and asked about Hope, but Marcel was unable to remember due to Klaus compelling him to forget about Hope for her safety. In I Love You, Goodbye, Marcel was present as Klaus introduced Hope to the vampire and werewolf community. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Marcel takes Hayley, Hope, and Jackson to St. James Infirmary to protect them from Dahlia's magic. In Ashes to Ashes, Marcel helped Klaus protect Hope from Dahlia and worried about her safety. |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= In Haunter of Ruins, after Vincent and Marcel saved the four missing children, they discovered that Hope was one of the intended children for the sacrifice as well. They needed to bring the Mikaelsons back to New Orleans so Vincent could purify Hope. Vincent and Marcel were discussing on whether to bring the Mikaelsons back or not. Vincent convinced Marcel by saying that Hope is a child and practically his sister. Then Vincent sent Hayley a message saying that he could fix what's wrong with Hope but they had to come back to New Orleans. In Keepers of the House, Marcel asked Hayley for a favor, to tell Hope that she doesn't have to fear him and that she never did. In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Hope found Marcel's old childhood toys, she was playing with them and she was reading one of his poems. She asked Klaus if a little boy once lived there but he dodged the question and told her that he doesn't want her to play there because of all the dust and splinters. After a while, Hope went down the basement, where Klaus held Marcel captive. When she found Marcel, she gave him his toy soldier back. She asked him, if he was the little boy who used to live in their house, then Marcel told Hope about his history with her father. Shortly after that, Klaus and Hayley were attacked by Dominic and his followers. Hope freed Marcel and he protected her, he told her to close her eyes and sing, so she wouldn't have to witness the violence. Afterwards Marcel took Hope outside the abattoir to keep her safe, they were sitting on a bench together. When Klaus found them, Hope told Klaus not to be mad at Marcel because he is her friend. |-|Season Five= In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, In There in the Disappearing Light, In Til the Day I Die, In When The Saints Go Marching In, Quotes |-|Season Four= :Vincent (to Marcel about Hope): "She's a kid, all right? And she's practically your sister." :Marcel (to Vincent about Hope): "All right. Don't let anything happen to her". :-- Haunter of Ruins ---- :Klaus (to Marcel about Hope): "It's a bit late for you to suddenly care about my child considering you left her fatherless for five years". :Marcel: "Yeah, well, speaking from experience, I figured I was doing her a favor." :Marcel (to Hayley about Hope): "Do one thing for me. Tell your daughter she doesn't need to fear me. She never did." :-- Keepers of the House ---- :Hope: "Hi, I think this is yours." :Marcel: "Hope." :Marcel: "I haven't seen this in a century." :Hope: "So you are the little boy who used to live in my House?" :Marcel: "Once upon a time I lived here with your Dad." :Hope: "He keeps you down here because he thinks you want to kill him. Do you?" :Marcel: "Listen I will tell you everything you want to know, if you get me some blood from your dads stash." :Hope: "I'm seven not stupid." :Marcel: "Right. You are also pretty courageous, come down here and talk to a stranger." :Hope: "I'm not scared. I'm a Mikaelson witch." :Marcel: "I'll tell you what, let's start fresh, alright. It's very good to see you again Hope Mikaelson, my name is Marcel." :-- High Water and a Devil's Daughter |-|Season Five= :Marcel (to Josh about Hope): "Josh, if any of the vampires ask about Hayley... This is on Henry, alright? No mention of Hope". :Marcel: "Not the best time for a visit. But, I'll take what I can get." :Hope: "You busted me, you jerk." (they hug) :Marcel: "That was really nice. What you did for Henry." :Hope: "Great. I'll give myself a point." :Marcel: "What?" :Hope: "It's this weird thing I did when I was little. I get a point when I do something nice - follow the rules. If I have a bad thought or uh, lose my temper then I lose a point." :Marcel: "Oh, honey. You can't put that kind of pressure on yourself." :Hope: "My family sacrificed everything to save me. I'm supposed to be worth it. I mean, I'm supposed to better, right? My dad thinks... That I'm broken. I don't think that um... I don't think that he loves me anymore." :Marcel "Hey. He may not have the words to tell you, but no matter what your dad will love the very worst of you until the oceans are dust. You are worth every sacrifice. And, you are good period. Show me anyone who says otherwise - I'll eat 'em." (Marcel gives her a hug) :Hope: "Oh! I'm-I'm okay, you-don't --" :Marcel: "No, this hug isn't for you. It's for me. I kinda needed it." :-- ''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon Trivia *Marcel also saved Hayley Marshall, Hope's mother, when she was a baby. *Hope's birth brought about a reconciliation between Marcel and Klaus. *They are both children of Niklaus Mikaelson. **Hope, though, is Klaus' biological child while Marcel is his adoptive child. *Marcel was the only one outside of the family her parents trusted to know the truth about her despite later having his memories compelled away by Klaus. *Marcel was the second, besides Hayley, of Hope's family to hold her following her birth. *Marcel helped cover up Hope's "death". *Marcel wanted to use baby Hope as a truce so Klaus could heal his friends, who were all suffering from werewolf bites. *Marcel is also one of the characters who is connected with all of The Hybrid Family as he is Klaus' adoptive son and best friend, Hayley's friend and savior from when she was a baby, and Hope's adoptive older brother/savior. *Hope seems to be the only one among the Mikaelson Family who Marcel bore no ill-will towards even after Davina's death. He considers her and her mother to be off-limits and even allows the Mikaelsons to return to New Orleans so that Hope could be freed of The Hollow's influence, thus saving her life. *Marcel believes Hope is better off without Klaus as a father. *Hope freed Marcel from the cell that her father was keeping him in. *Marcel saves Hope from Dominic and his men but makes sure that she can't see or hear the violence taking place. Gallery |-|Season Four= TO407-059-Marcel~Hope.jpeg TO407-060-Marcel-Hope.jpeg TO407-061~Marcel-Hope.jpeg TO407-062-Marcel~Hope.jpeg TO407-064-Marcel-Hope.jpeg TO407-065~Marcel-Hope.jpeg TO407-096-Marcel-Hope.png TO407-097-Hope~Marcel.png TO407-098-Marcel~Hope.png TO407-131-Marcel-Hope.png |-|Season Five= TO502-112~Marcel-Hope.png TO502-118-Marcel~Hope.png TO502-120~Marcel-Hope.png TO502-121-Marcel~Hope.png TO510-112-Klaus-Hope-Marcel.png TO513-052-Hope-Marcel.png TO513-125-Marcel-Rebekah-Hope.png TO513-128-Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-131~Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Kol-Elijah.png See also Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Help Needed Category:Enemy Relationship